


Love is an Open Door

by steverogersperfectteeth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (at least a little), 1 teeny tiny mention of, BB-8 - Freeform, Comfort, Finnpoe - Freeform, M/M, NOT an established relationship, Sharing a Bed, Stormpilot, but they're getting there, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverogersperfectteeth/pseuds/steverogersperfectteeth
Summary: Finn cannot sleep because of the pain in his back. He goes on a midnight stroll through the Resistance base and ends up in front of a familiar door.(I know it's a silly title, but it fits perfectly ...)





	Love is an Open Door

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Star Wars related fic! 
> 
> First and foremost, a huge, giant, "starkiller base-sized" thank you to [finn-n-poe](http://finn-n-poe.tumblr.com/), who did an amazing job proofreading this, I am so grateful.  
>    
> Enjoy!

Finn had been discharged from the medbay two weeks ago. His back started to hurt significantly less with every day that went by. At least during the day, he had other things to worry about than almost being sliced open with a cracked lightsaber. He tried to avoid larger crowds after the first few days; many would slap him on the back to congratulate him, but almost no one saw his grimace after — they only saw “the hero”.

It was an entirely different story at night. No matter how much he twisted and turned in his bed, he could never find a comfortable position. Lying on his back was not an option yet, and lying on his stomach meant his back got no support: so, that was not an option either. Lying on his side, left or right, was okay at times, but his arm would go numb after a short amount of time and that meant switching positions again and creating the possibility to hurt his back. Even if he technically had nothing to do during the day yet, it did not mean that he was not tired. There were a lot of new impulses, and it required a lot of energy to keep track of every small thing that he was able and allowed to do now that he was no longer confined to the stormtrooper suit.

After a fortnight, his back started to ache more and more. He was not sure if he had made a wrong movement during the previous days that now resulted in an aching burn, or if it was normal in the healing process. No matter what he did, the ache would not subside. He considered not going to sleep at all for a second, but tossed that idea away immediately. It was not like sitting a chair was a better option. Finn also did not know if walking would help, but he could at least try. It would at least take his mind off of the constant ache. As he was not completely familiar with the base yet, he figured that a little midnight walk could not hurt.

He slowly put his shirt back on and left the room. He walked aimlessly, hoping that he would find his way back when he suddenly stood in front of a familiar door. Finn had only been here a few times and most of the time it was in a hurry, when Poe had to drop something off in his room or pick something up because he had forgotten it before he had left (his helmet, a book, and one time BB-8, because it had been sleeping when Poe had gone to see the General). Finn considered knocking; maybe Poe would have a solution for his back pain. After all, Poe must have had injuries as well since he became an X-wing pilot. He hesitated, because it was already way past midnight and Poe would be fast asleep by now. In an attempt to rest for a second before he returned to his quarters, he placed his hand unknowingly against the sensor next to Poe’s door. The door beeped open immediately.

Finn did not know what to do. Were they at that part in their friendship already were they could just barge into each other’s rooms in the middle of the night? But the door was open, not to mention that it had opened for Finn specifically. He stepped into Poe’s dark room. He could vaguely make out BB-8 and, if he squinted his eyes, he could make out Poe in bed. He slowly walked closer and placed his hand on Poe’s shoulder.

“Poe?” He only got a soft grunt in return.

“Poe, wake up,” he said and bent down on his knees, hoping that it would not result in more back pain. Finn ran his fingers through Poe’s hair. This led to Poe’s eyes fluttering open and him placing his hand on Finn’s in return.

“Hey buddy,” he said while sitting up. “What brings you here?”

Suddenly, Finn was speechless. What had he been thinking? This must verge on creepy. Poe rubbed his thumb across Finn’s knuckles, which brought him back to the present.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have, I’m going to —” Finn got up, but something struck his back wrong and he grimaced. Poe’s face changed as well.

“What just happened?” Poe said as he sat up completely and turned on a soft light. He turned to Finn.

“Nothing, it’s nothing,” Finn said. Poe raised his eyebrows. “It’s just my back.”

Poe’s eyes shot wide open. “You’re in pain? Why didn’t you say something?”

“It isn’t that bad … I just couldn’t sleep and decided to walk around a bit,” Finn replied hastily.

“And you ended up here?” Poe winked. Finn’s mouth fell open.

“Yes, but no — I didn’t mea— I was… speaking of which,” Finn raised an eyebrow, “why did that door open for me? Aren’t they secured?”

Now it was Poe’s turn to be speechless.

“Yeah… about that… I had BB-8 add your handprint because you know, I thought …”

Finn smiled at him. “I’m sorry for waking you. I should get back.”

“No stay, please. Walking around definitely isn’t the best remedy for back pain, buddy,” Poe said while stroking Finn’s cheek.

“I don’t want to be an inconvenience,” he whispered. Poe stood up and wrapped his arms carefully around Finn.

“You could never be an inconvenience. Now go lay down, so we can go back to sleep,” Poe said, and climbed back into his bed after Finn had positioned himself on Poe’s bed near the side of the wall. The bed was obviously not meant for two people, but Finn hardly cared. After all:

“Why is your mattress so much softer than mine?” Finn asked as he laid on his back and thought that maybe his back pain would not be half as bad had he been sleeping on a mattress like this one. That thought was driven away rapidly; the Resistance had given him so much already, there was nothing to complain about.

“Because I’m a commander, Finn,” Poe chuckled. “Is it better for your back?”

Finn blew out a breath and felt his back muscles relax. The pain was not gone completely, but it was significantly better. He tried to turn his head towards Poe, but decided against it. He searched for Poe’s hand instead and squeezed it when he found it.

“It is, yeah. Thanks.”

“No problem, Finn. You’re always welcome here. If there’s anything else I can do, just tell me.”

Finn hummed in response. A comfortable silence followed, until Finn spoke softly:

“Do you think it’ll heal completely?”

“I … don’t know, Finn. Maybe you should go back to the doctors? Maybe something’s up. Did they not say anything about the healing process or possible side-effects when you were discharged?”

Finn carefully and slowly shook his head.

“I’ve got painkillers, but the pain … it’s more a burning feeling in my spine, and it doesn’t go away with those pills.”

“Then maybe there’s something else going on. It’s been what, two weeks? I think it would be best if you go back to the medbay tomorrow. You can’t let this fester if it’s hurting you this bad.”

Poe squeezed Finn’s hand,

“Will you go with me?”

“Of course.” Poe smiled and Finn returned it.

“Will you be able to sleep?” Poe whispered.

“I think I will, yeah. Thanks again.”

“No problem, buddy,” Poe said and carefully pressed his lips to Finn’s temple.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://simohspier.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
